His Worst Killing
by Kotori Yui
Summary: Ace wasn't expecting to ever see him again, after such a long time. Therefore, why now and like this?


**Yô -0-)/ ~ So, I decided to adapt one of my utapri fanfics into a one piece story ovo. The reason is simple: because I really like the idea I had and I think that I could also turn it into an AceLu fic *u* thus, here it is ~ (let's hope you can also like it as well)  
**

 **The original version (aka. RenMasa version :3) is called 'My worst killing' and** **although they're different fandoms (and the characters' personalities couldn't be any more different lmao) in this AceLu version it'll happen exactly the same things it happened on the original version (which is currently on hiatus xD but that's another story hahaha). [so, to my utapri followers who also happen to like and follow my AceLu fics... you'll read similar things over here pvp but of course there'll be different things as well since this is a one piece fic :V and i think i don't need to say anything else]**

 **Also, let me apologize, since this is an adaptation my writing is kinda... awful lmao forgive me! It will, surely, get better from chapter 3 onwards ^^ .**  
 **Ugly mistakes ahead, pvp forgive me for them ~**

 **Enjoy (?) x)**

* * *

 **His Worst Killing**

* * *

 **1st killing - Meeting with the past**

* * *

"Ace-sama, you are the next one on the list." A young lady with bright brown eyes and long dark hair said smiling softly, though it was a fake smile; Ace knew what a true smile was like. He had never forgotten that kind and unique smile. Yes, that smile was still carved deep down in his heart. Those lips gently curved up, smiling so perfectly at him were the only thing he didn't want to forget for all eternity.

"Thank you." Ace answered simply, standing up from a small dark bench and heading to a large golden door placed in the front hallway of the small room where he had been waiting for four long hours to know who his next target would be. For the past one hundred and seven years, Ace had been taking lives one by one, day by day, away as if it was the most normal thing ever. Truth to be told, for people from that place it was, in fact, something normal; and unluckily he was also part of that world.

This so called world was known as _'The Shinigami Land'_ , a place inhabited by countless beings known as _'shinigami'_. Nevertheless, each one of those shinigamis had once been normal human beings, yet due to the fulfillment of their most important wish, they had been turned into pitiful gods of the death. Those wishes, nonetheless, were usually impossible of realizing, however there existed a way of fulfilling them: humans with special and paranormal capabilities, were able to do it. And Portgas D. Ace was one of those shinigamis, who once had been a normal human being with the capability of having premonitory dreams. He had been able to see in dreams that he would be turned into a shinigami; and when that day had come, he was sure that if his wish hadn't been so strong he would have given up on it. He could still remember every single moment from that day... The day his never ending nightmare had started.

* * *

 _"W-Where am I?" Half-sitting, half-kneeling down in the middle of a large room, Ace asked looking at his surroundings however no one was there to answer him. In the room, there was a single dark desk adorned with golden details of two scythes entangled together. There were no lights or windows, yet Ace could see everything too clearly, as if that was the most illuminated place ever._

 _" In paradise, Portgas~kun." A husky voice murmured into his ear, provoking a slow cold chill to run up his spine. Alarmed, Ace quickly looked back and his soul was instantly consumed by the deep red eyes of a very tall dark haired man. For a moment Ace was petrified. That man's presence; his aura were too dark and intense. Who was he? What was he? Where had he come from? What did he want and mean with those words? Completely under the dark haired man's control, Ace was lost; deep in thought, trying to understand the sudden events. However, he soon realized that he couldn't let that man control him just with a stare, thus Ace looked into the mysterious man's bloody red eyes as intensely as he could._

 _The man laughed hard and unstoppably, while looking at Ace. "You're different from others. I like that." Ace frowned at his speech. "Anywyas, welcome to your new home, Portgas D. Ace."_

 _"How… How do you know my name?" Ace asked now fully aware that that man knew who he was. The man's face got closer to his. His lips were curled up into a mischievous grin and his red eyes were half-closed, observing the younger male more intensely. For an instant, Ace thought that the dark haired man was getting ready to start a fight with him, but he quickly dismissed that idea when the man spoke._

 _"I know everything Portgas-kun; because I'm a god." The man looked more amused all of a sudden. "You know that you're dead, don't you?"_

 _Suddenly, Ace's intent at glaring back at the man vanished with his question. Quietly, and without the strength to stand back against the man, Ace nodded and lowered his face feeling a bothersome pang in his heart._

 _"Great. Then, look at me Portgas-kun." As soon as he did what he was asked to, Ace regretted it. The man's large right hand had suddenly covered his face, while his lips muttered in a deep voice, "I'll let you know how your life will be from now on." He pressed then two of his fingertips against Ace's forehead, and the astonished male's eyes widened in shock at each one of the images running inside his mind like a speeded up movie. Ace saw how majestic that place was; how people were; how they lived… but, what caught his attention and made him cry in deep sorrow, was the cruel sight of people from that place taking lives away and feeling desperately sad with their own actions. It all looked so vivid that Ace felt as if he was living those same moments right now._

 _"You all cry in the beginning, but in the end you all get used to it Portgas-kun." The man spoke with a tone of boredom in his voice. For a brief instant, Ace thought of the man's words and if he ever associated them with what he had seen, then he would conclude that the man was lying. Everybody in those images were suffering more than anything in the world. Everybody felt impotent… hopeless… deeply lost and sad. Shit; would he also become like that? To the hell with this, he didn't want to!_

 _His hand was finally removed from Ace's face and with such an action, said male's clothes were magically replaced by a costume similar to the one that everyone wore at that place. Ace's outfit was composed by a white long-sleeved shirt, tight dark pants, dark knee-length boots, and lastly, a dark long cape. His appearance was now more like one of a shinigami's._

 _"Be strong, because this is all for your own sake." The dark haired man said and Ace looked at him, too shocked to react. "Ah, one more thing…" The man clicked his fingers and added looking at the scythe that had magically appeared in front of Ace's figure, "That's your weapon Portgas-kun, take it." Hesitantly, Ace's arm was stretched out towards the weapon. Mere milimeters away from it, his fingers twitched and his hand refused to grab the floating weapon as the man spoke, "But, once you take it you won't be able to go back on your choice."_

 _Ace glared at the man with a powerful whirlwind of feelings within him. More determined than ever and enraged at the mocking dark haired man, Ace grabbed his long-handled scythe. "As long as my wish is granted, then I don't mind if my new life here is tough."_

 _The dark haired man grabbed his chin and muttered very slowly, "You are a very interesting shinigami Portgas-kun." Ace remained quiet, clearly uncomfortable with the man's geture but simply glaring enraged at his intense red eyes while giving up on all his happiness and peace. His wish was the only thing that mattered now and forever._

* * *

 _"Tsk, it's useless remembering about all this right now. It's always the same Ace. Even after so many years of taking people's lives away, you still feel guilty."_ Ace thought, floating in the air in front of a luxurious house with enormous gates and a very vivid garden. It wasn't the first time that Ace was seeing a place like this, though. However, this house was for sure the most extravagant one.

"So, it looks like my new victim lives here huh…" The shinigami made a brief pause to let out a small sigh, and soon enough resumed his monologue, "I guess that I'll kill another rich old man." Another sigh escaped through his lips, however this time because he was trying to control his annoyance. Unable to do so, nonetheless, Ace exploded.

"AH GEEZ! Shut up, will you? Why the hell did he force me to bring a *Gubi?" He yelled at the little bird that was annoyingly chirping right into his ears. Instead of obtaining the bird's approval, the petit animal took the opportunity to peak his face over and over. "Ah, sorry; sorry! Tch" Ace sighed yet again. "I'm just annoyed at this job. I'd have preferred to go with Marco and the others on that trip." He admitted more irritated somehow.

Floating towards one of the windows of the house, Ace looked at the little bird and with a grin he said, "Let's get going then. Let's take care of our new victim until the end of their days." Ace went through the closed window while looking at the small bird that had suddenly started chirping as annoyingly as before. Trying to ignore it, he finally looked up; his eyes were completely widened in disbelief as he did so. Instead of an old man as his victim, like he had expected, in front of him was a boy with childish yet adorable features. His heart stopped beating for time enough to let him whisper the boy's name.

"L-Luffy?"

"Who are you?" The boy asked suddenly, taking Ace's breathe away. The shinigami was now completely alarmed with the sudden discovery.

 _"He can see me?"_ He thought looking at the boy too astonished to move.

* * *

 ***Gubi - totally, completely, utterly invented by me XD (I'm so creative (?) )**  
 **I think you all know what a shinigami is, besides i also mentioned it in the middle of the chapter... but just in case: shinigami - god of the death**

 **Oh btw... Expect monthly updates ^^ I hope I can keep up with them like this but if I can't, I'll make sure to tell you.**  
 **Anyways, thanks for reading so far.**  
 **Bye~Bye, ❤ヽ(*'､^*)chuu***


End file.
